Modern computers are designed to be customizable and can be customized by users or other computers by adding computer programs that perform particular computing tasks. The computer programs are often included in installation packages that can be used to add the computing programs onto a computer. The installation packages are traditionally available at a central repository and the computer may include an installer that interprets the installation packages. The installer may unpack content of the installation package and update the file system of the computer to support the execution of the computer program. The process of unpacking and updating computer based on an installer package may be a resource intensive and time consuming task.